


Your Existance Alone Is Art

by TheOrgasmicSeke



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Accountant and part-time Photographer!Yoongi, Alternate Universe, Body Worship, Domestic Fluff, Happy Birthday Woozi!, Implied Sexual Content, Jihoon is just too gorgeous for Yoongi to handle, M/M, Photography, Photography AU, SO MUCH FLUFF, Veterinarian!Jihoon, brotherly sugakookie, hinted Kwon Soonyoung/Park Jimin, other characters mentioned but not tagged, slight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOrgasmicSeke/pseuds/TheOrgasmicSeke
Summary: As beautiful as Jihoon was through the lens, the real thing, was unexplainably better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an au that spawned from a certian picture. You know the one. You know.
> 
> THIS ONE
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I wanted to do something for Jihoon's birthday and what better than having someone love and cherish him? This au fit perfectly, so here we are.

The way they met was like something out of a corny romance movie that Yoongi secretly loved more than he ever thought he should.  

It all started with Jihoon's hands.

The animal shelter was warm and clean and even though there was a yipping dog the moment Yoongi walked into the place, he didn't mind all that much. There were posters on the walls, decorations for the upcoming Christmas season scattered about and the man behind the counter had a thousand watts smile that reminded him of a good friend. It wasn't a new place but it was new to Yoongi and the only reason he was there was because he found a pregnant cat under the garbage cans out back of his apartment building and he didn't have the heart to ignore her pained cries. 

The moment he entered, all eyes were on him and the whining white and brown cat in his arms. The man behind the counter didn't hesitate to take Yoongi in, lead him back to some vet's office and ask him to wait because their vets were volunteers and he had to find one that wasn't busy. 

Lee Jihoon wasn't at all what Yoongi expected. He wasn't sure what he expected as the vet but the short, pretty man who entered the door was not it. He went straight to business, asking what was wrong, what her name was, where she came from. Yoongi answered as honestly as he could but he never intended to stay. He just wanted... He wanted to drop her off with people who would know how to take care of her and leave it at that. But the glare he recieved from one Lee Jihoon was enough to make him stay. Make him sit on a chair beside the cat as the pretty vet felt around her belly. 

It was Jihoon's hands that Yoongi was first drawn to. They were large, considering the man wasn't even close to being Yoongi's height, and he sure didn't consider himself tall. They were pale, covered in smooth skin tight enough around his knuckles to show off the bones. His nails were even perfectly maincured, rounded, a little long, and well taken care of. He had a small scratch on the back of his thumb, right by the joint, but that was the only blemish Yoongi could find. Those hands moved with grace, brushing over dirty fur with a calm gentlness of a man who knew exactly what he was doing. 

The cat didn't hiss, didn't complain, only howled in slight pain as Jihoon pressed his fingers into her belly and the look of concern that came over his stunning face worried Yoongi. He didn't have the time to admire that beauty, though, because he was rushed out into the waiting room while the cat was taken into emergency surgery. 

Sadly, the cat didn't make it, and a heavy feeling settled over Yoongi's chest. 

But her kittens, all two of them, were perfectly healthy. When Jihoon asked Yoongi what he wanted to do, he spoke without thought. He took both kittens in, promising to raise them with care and Jihoon gave him his card, demanding Yoongi come to his office during regular hours to make sure the kittens were being taken care of. 

It was an excuse, a reason, a chance. 

Honestly, they were both doomed the moment Yoongi walked into the shelter.

* * *

Yoongi hummed to himself lightly, twisting the camera around in his hands delicately. His focus wasn't on the camera, more so on the figure curled over the desk in the corner of their office. There was dying sunlight trickling in through the windows and neither of them had bothered to flick on any lights as of yet. It was still bright enough in the room for the both of them to work and Jihoon was much too absorbed in his work to notice the attention his lover was giving him. 

And that was fine. Yoongi preferred to watch when Jihoon didn't notice. 

The golden rays of sunlight flickered across delicate pale skin in all the right ways, shadowing the hollows of his cheeks and making his face appear sharper than it actually was. Jihoon had one hand over his face, fingers curled over his nose and eyes as he breathed gently, an attempt to release the stress lingering on his small shoulders. Yoongi's hands ached to reach out and touch, to rub the stress away, but not yet. He had something to do first. 

Jihoon's hair was a bit of a wavy brown mess atop his head, bangs curling over his brow and in his eyes; beautiful stunning dark eyes that Yoongi couldn't see at the moment. He could see the curve of his nose, the round button of it, the edge of his jaw and the corner of his mouth, which was parted with light pink lips and large white teeth poking through. Yoongi's chest burst with warmth, his eyes scanning along the lengths of _those hands_ , skin stretched over bone, nails brushing against the round of his slightly flushed cheek.

Yoongi brought up his camera without thought. He peered through the viewfinder, squinted one eye shut before snapping a picture. The soft shutter caught his lover's attention and just as Jihoon turned to him, his hand pulling away from his face, those dark orbs peering at him from the corner of his small eyes, Yoongi snapped another picture, the lighting and his lover just much too perfect for words. 

Jihoon let out a puff of air through his nose that sounded like a laugh and rolled his eyes, rubbing that hand over his face before brushing through his hair. "Really, Yoon? Right now?"

"You're pretty." Yoongi stated like it was a fact, _it was a fact,_  dropping his camera so he could view the picture he had taken. 

Jihoon only sighed lightly before turning back to the mountains of paper work on his desk, slumping his shoulders as his chair squeaked in protest. 

Jihoon wasn't the type to be organized and sometimes Yoongi wondered how the man managed to run his own vet office but then he remembered Kwon Soonyoung, and really, bless that man because without him, Jihoon probably would have fallen apart before Yoongi ever came along. 

Jihoon's side of the room was controlled chaos, paperwork and empty coffee containers scattered about. It was a mess, in Yoongi's opinion, but it was Jihoon's space so he never touched it. There was a picture above his desk, pinned to the large cork board on the wall, in the center at the bottom so when Jihoon glanced up, it was the first thing he saw over his computer monitor. 

Yoongi had taken it, back when they were in the early stages of dating, before Jihoon had decided being with Yoongi was what he wanted for the rest of his life. It was a grainy selfie from Yoongi's old phone of nothing but their faces smushed together, cheek to cheek, grin matching grin, and eyes sparkling with the hints of love in the corners and Jihoon cherished it more than any other picture Yoongi had ever taken. It was a warm feeling, a fond thing, and it never failed to make Yoongi smile. 

Yoongi's side of the room was a vast difference to Jihoon's. The same desk, the same chair, the same computer. But more organized, less chaos. And absolutely _littered_  with pictures. They were everywhere, making almost a Mosaic on the wall behind Yoongi's desk but each photo told a story and each photo was precious. And almost all of them, _all of them_ , had Jihoon in them. Not always his face, maybe a shot of his hand, his nose, the corner of his eye, the bone of his ankle or wrist. Every picture stunning, every picture precious. 

Yoongi put his camera away for the time being, settling it on his desk in it's proper place so he could toy with it later. The picture he just took was another to add to his favorite collection, maybe take it to work and set it on his desk if Jihoon would let him. But that was for later, because now, Jihoon was slumping in his chair and needed attention that Yoongi was more than willing to lavish him with. 

He was quiet as he shuffled across the carpeted floor, his socked feet making little noise as he approached his slumped over lover. Jihoon had his head buried in both hands, fingertips sliding through soft strands of wavy brown and the only thing Yoongi wanted to do was kiss every inch of soft skin he could see. Instead, he settled for smoothing his hands over those tense shoulders, smiling softly as Jihoon melted under his touch. The sound of fabric shifting under Yoongi's touch was the only noise in the room and Jihoon dipped his head, slumping over his desk as Yoongi rubbed the heels of his palms gently into his hardened muscles. 

Yoongi's eyes were drawn to the sliver of skin at the nape of his neck, pale and beautiful like the rest of him. Peeking from the collar of his light blue shirt was the hint of something black that revealed more and more as Jihoon dropped his head. There was the tip of a wing, feathered and black, but that was all before the younger stopped melting, his head connecting softly with the desk. 

"You're working too hard." Yoongi pointed out even though it was pointless. 

Jihoon made soft noises under Yoongi's touch, not agreeing nor disagreeing, tilting his head from side to side as his forehead pressed against the cool wood of his desk. Yoongi's fingers dug into the skin at the back of his neck, brushing over soft skin before smoothing over his back. Given the angle, he had to hunch over his lover, but he didn't mind and he gave in to the urge to press his lips to that alluring skin. Jihoon didn't even flinch at the soft touch of lips against his nape, only let out a soft contented noise. 

Yoongi's chest burst with affection and he let his lips rest there as his hands rubbed over those strong shoulders, those toned biceps, those thin arms, until he could curl his hands over Jihoon's, sliding his fingers in the slots between his, fitting ever so perfectly right where he belonged. 

The corner of Jihoon's mouth quirked up in a soft smile, creating a small dimple that made Yoongi's chest ache, reveling those almost too large for his mouth white teeth and Yoongi wanted more, to kiss, touch, taste, feel.

Jihoon's breath hitched and he turned his head, letting Yoongi slid his lips along the edge of his jaw until their noses brushed together. There was a rush of warm heat, a soft noise of agreement and suddenly paperwork didn't matter anymore because Jihoon was warm and open and Yoongi wanted to remind him every second of every day how much he truly loved him with everything he had.

* * *

Jihoon could hear the shutter of the camera and for once, he didn't immediately complain. He just let out a soft snort and nuzzled more into the pillow stuffed under his head. His back was cool and bare to the room, the sheets pooled around his waist and he knew what Yoongi was doing, knew what his lover couldn't resist. It took time for Jihoon to come to terms with it but Yoongi loved it, loved him, and he found it hard to deny the black haired accountant the small things in life that brought a gummy smile to his lips. 

Jihoon had known the moment he met Yoongi that the man had a kind, warm heart. He wasn't always so great at showing it, but it was there. Like when he brought that cat to the shelter, the first moment of true kindness he had seen from the man, only to witness him take the orphan kittens home and bring them back to his office on time and healthy every single time. 

But that was only the beginning of Yoongi's kindness. He was the same man who tugged the grey scarf from around his own neck to wrap around Jihoon's without a word on their first outting together because the younger was cold, shivering even. The same man who paid for every date, not matter how much Jihoon argued because he was older, he was the hyung, but really it was because Yoongi wanted to treat him, spoil him, and Jihoon had a hard time denying him. The same man who brought home Jihoon's favorite chocolate just because he felt like it. The same man who rubbed his shoulders without being asked, called his parents when he was sick, woke him up for work in the morning. Yoongi was kind and Jihoon was spoiled.

But Jihoon was not the only spoiled one. 

Jeon Jungkook was another example of Yoongi's kindness, the prime example, if Jihoon were to be honest. 

When he first started seeing Yoongi, Jihoon had known the man didn't live alone. He had mentioned it off handedly during one appointment for the kittens, which he had named Moon, a dark grey male, and Star, a lighter grey female. He playfully said his roommate didn't get along with Star but Moon adored him which eventually lead to Star's rehoming with one of his close friends. Jihoon later learned that friend was Park Jimin who became an even bigger part of his life than he ever expected. After all, being Yoongi's best friend, and lover to Jihoon's own best friend, centered the man as a huge part of his life. 

But Jungkook was different. Jungkook wasn't the center, more so part of the circle Yoongi and Jihoon had created together. Where Yoongi came, Jungkook was bound to follow. It was a package deal, truthfully, and Jihoon had never thought to deny it. 

Jungkook was younger than Yoongi, but older than Jihoon and though it had been awkward at first, what with Jungkook being apprehensive and Jihoon unsure, they had managed to slide into a type of relationship they both deemed comfortable. Jungkook would always be a large part of Yoongi's life, and as soon as Jihoon accepted that, he too became a large part of Yoongi's life. 

Jungkook had been just a teenager when Yoongi took him in. Young, brash, a little shy and sad. Jihoon didn't know the entire story, mainly because he thought he might not want to know. It was something between Jungkook and Yoongi; something that wasn't his business. But he _did_  know Jungkook's parents kicked him out when they discovered their son's crush on a boy and Yoongi had taken him in without question. 

Now, Jihoon found he had something similar to a brother in Jeon Jungkook and he was proud to say the man thought the same of him. 

Jungkook was Yoongi's ultimate show of kindness and selflessness but Jihoon was the center of his world and there was always something humbling about that for the younger. 

Yoongi had never been shy with what he wanted from Jihoon. He had a hard time talking about his feelings but he said enough in his touches, his glances, his very very soft kisses. Jihoon knew exactly what Yoongi was after the first time he stepped into his office after the shelter incident and Jihoon had not been unwilling. Yoongi was gorgeous in all senses of the word and he was interesting, so Jihoon took a chance. 

Best chance he ever took. 

The bed shifted as Yoongi crawled onto it, settling on his knees as he tilted his camera this way and that way, trying to frame the slope of Jihoon's exposed back the best way possible; the black feathered wings spread over his shoulder blades the main focus of Yoongi's attention. Jihoon couldn't help but smile as Yoongi straddled the backs of his legs, his bare skin sliding against soft sheets. The sun had set not long ago and the music floating through the speakers on either side of the bed was light, tickling piano, and Jihoon didn't want to move for a long time. 

It had been hard at first, allowing himself to be the center of Yoongi's attention. Jihoon had dated before, men and women alike, but no one could have prepared him for the likes of Min Yoongi. Strongwilled, passionate, kind, loving. Everything Jihoon considered himself not to be at the time, though Yoongi proved him wrong over time. 

Not once had Yoongi's love been suffocating or overbearing. It was everything Jihoon never knew he needed and though he was spoiled, he did his best to spoil his lover in return. They took care of one another, loved one another as best as the could and maybe to some Yoongi's slight obsession with Jihoon wouldn't be considered healthy, and perhaps it wasn't, but Jihoon had no intention of leaving. Forever would he return the affection given to him if only to see that beautiful gummy smile on that handsome face. 

Yoongi first started taking pictures of Jihoon as a hobby after they offically became a couple. There were scattered selfies in Jihoon's phone before then, all taken by Yoongi. But it had taken the commitment for Yoongi's true passion to show. His camera was his first love, a secret he had whispered to Jihoon late one night as they curled up together in bed, toes stuck into legs and hands curled together to keep out of the cold. Jihoon supported his lover's hobby and then that hobby turned into a passion. A passion for not only taking photos, but taking photos specifically of Jihoon. 

His hobby wasn't a secret, considering there were pictures he had taken of Jihoon scattered about _everywhere._  From their shared office, to the kitchen, the living room, their bedroom and even Yoongi's office at work. Yoongi was picky about his collection, temperamental if anyone touched or moved one, and the only place in their entire house that was bare of Jihoon was Jungkook's room. And they both considered that a blessing.

But sometimes, and only sometimes, did Yoongi's hobby get on Jihoon's lenient nerves. 

Like right now. 

Pleasure was still coursing through his veins, a soft tingle of something warm and maybe he could go again. Maybe he _wanted_  to go again. But Yoongi had his camera out, that serious look on his face, lips pursed, brow furrowed, eyes wide and dialated and interrupting him wasn't usually on Jihoon's list of things he enjoyed doing. 

But his skin was buzzing, his heart thumping and maybe he wanted Yoongi to touch him more.

The soft whine Jihoon let out was not spoiled, so he told himself, and he shifted to glance over his shoulder, his arms still folded under his head. Yoongi snapped a picture just as they made eye contact through the lens and Jihoon resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He didn't see in himself what Yoongi did but the man loved him, wholly and completely, and so Jihoon let him enjoy. 

But Yoongi was the gorgeous one in his opinion.

"Yoon." Jihoon mumbled, his voice a little wrecked and a little sore and maybe a little spoiled, but Yoongi dropped the camera from his face just enough for those sparkling dark brown eyes to meet his. "Really?"

Yoongi snorted and shrugged one shoulder, messing with the setting on his camera for a few seconds before he brought it back up to his eye. "Don't give me that look. You can't see yourself right now, Hoonie."

"I always look like this."

"Ravished and soft and tickling with pleasure? I don't think so." Yoongi mused, taking a few more pictures as the flickering candlelight created shadows over the curves of Jihoon's back. 

Jihoon's lips quirked into a soft smirk, something Yoongi quickly snapped a picture of. "Bet I look better under you without a camera present."

Yoongi stilled for only a second, his hands tightening around the camera before he snapped another picture. "Is that an offer?"

Jihoon hummed and wiggled slightly on the mattress, his hips shifting from side to side until the sheet slid further down the small of his back. He watched Yoongi's eyes drop to his skin, the curve of his ass which the sheet did little to hide. "A suggestion."

Yoongi seemed more content to take pictures so Jihoon sighed softly and settled down, letting the man do as he pleased. But he could only be patient for so long. The longer those eyes were on him, the more heat that flushed through his body and Jungkook was out with Taehyung for the night and they rarely had the house to themselves. 

When Jihoon shifted to roll over, Yoongi adjusted to allow him to. He pushed his hands into the mattress until he was sitting up and Yoongi finally dropped his camera, settling on Jihoon's knees as the younger eyed him. There was an innocent curiousity lingering in the corner of Yoongi's eyes so Jihoon kissed him, soft and sweet and managed to wrestle the camera from his hands without much of a fight. 

The camera was placed gently on the bedside table, out of the way and Yoongi didn't fight being pulled down a top Jihoon. He pressed his smile Into the underside of Jihoon's jaw and the camera was forgotten for the time being. 

* * *

Yoongi could always tell when Jihoon was becoming annoyed with his picture taking. He never said anything, never tried to stop him, but Yoongi knew when to try and when to leave him alone. And tonight was a night to leave it alone. Even if the slight crinkle in Jihoon's forehead was beautiful and needed to be set in stone with a picture, Yoongi resisted. He resisted the urge to immortalize the curl of Jihoon's lips, the creases the frown created, the slight dimple, the tips of his teeth peeking through the soft pink flesh of his lips. Even his hands curled tightly into Yoongi's black hoodie he was wearing, creasing the fabric against his stomach as he kneaded it, the movements of his fingers elegant and mesmerising. 

Jungkook was in the kitchen, making soft sounds as he shuffled about, making the tea it seemed Jihoon desperately needed. It wasn't that Yoongi didn't see the discoloration under those small thin eyes or the redness in the whites. Or the unusual lack of color to his usually flushed pale skin. He only just considered these more things that made Jihoon more beautiful, more perfectly imperfect, more _human._

Yoongi was careful as he settled down on the couch beside his lover, offering his hand as a small peace offering which Jihoon took, linking their fingers together so he could knead at Yoongi's skin, instead of his hoodie. Yoongi was never good at handling people being upset around him, never good at dealing with such things, but Jihoon rarely became upset and Yoongi, well, it broke his heart to see Jihoon's lips disappear between his teeth as he tried to hold back a wave of emotion. 

"Here." Jungkook's voice was light, soft, as he crouched down in front of Jihoon and offered a steaming cup of tea, in his favorite cat print mug. 

Jihoon took the mug with a forced smile, his fingers shaking slightly as they wrapped around the handle. Jungkook lingered, shifting onto his knees as he peered up at the younger. His face was controted in concern and when Yoongi glanced at him, their eyes meeting, they shared a silent moment of understanding. 

"I don't think there's anything we can say..." Yoongi trailed off, cursing himself for being _bad_  at being comforting. But at least he was honest, and Jihoon always appreciated that. 

Jihoon shook his head, soft waves of brown fluffing from the movement. "Nothing can be done. What's done is done."

There were occasions, few and far between, when Jihoon came home from work with tears in his eyes and exhaustion littered in his very core. Sometimes it was because he had to put down a well loved family pet. Sometimes it was because he lost a battle with a pet he thought would survive. And sometimes, like tonight, it was because he had to put down an abused animal. They were always the hardest for him but, they were also why he volunteered at the shelter. He wanted to help, give love to animals who never felt love, and it was always hard on him to have to put down an animal who never had a chance. 

Yoongi gripped Jihoon's hand tighter, cradling it in his lap as the younger brought the tea to his lips to sip on. Moon seemed to sense the sadness in the air for he slipped out of their open bedroom door to stroll into the living room, jump up on the couch and rub against Jihoon's side. Jihoon dropped his gaze to the cat, a faint smile curling to the corners of his lips and Yoongi's heart eased to see the fondness that came to those eyes.

"We could watch Fruits Basket." Jungkook offered with a smile, lips curling over his teeth and the corners of his eyes crinkling. 

Jihoon glanced at him for a moment before he nodded slowly. Jungkook flashed a beautiful stunning smile before he hopped to his feet and moved to the TV, starting up what he needed to play one of Jihoon's favorite animes. It was always a sure fire way to cheer the vet up and Yoongi was grateful for Jungkook's easy way of feeling out what his friends needed. 

Yoongi was careful as he tugged his hand free from Jihoon's only to wrap his arm around those tense shoulders, tucking the smaller man in close to his side. Jihoon easily melted against him, slumping into the couch cushions as he cradled his mug between his hands, Moon moving quick to curl up in his open lap. Jungkook returned once the TV was on and the show started playing, settled down on Jihoon's other side, pressing their shoulders together in a comforting manner. 

Yoongi watched Jihoon's face instead of the show and he was pleased to see the tension melt from his lover's face. Even with his flaws, even with his tired eyes and chapped lips, Jihoon was the most beautiful thing Yoongi had ever seen, inside and out, and he pressed his lips to the apple of Jihoon's cheek without a second thought. Those pink chapped lips quirked up slightly, revealing a sliver of teeth and Jihoon leaned just a bit closer to Yoongi, his hair brushing against the curve of Yoongi's jaw and everything felt a little more right with the world. Jungkook curled his hand around Jihoon's free one, Moon curled up in Jihoon's lap and Jihoon fit so perfectly and so snuggly into Yoongi's side. 

Yoongi's fingers itched for his camera, to savor the moment of the three of them together peacefully. His love, his brohter, and his cat. But Yoongi remained still, tilting his head to press his lips gentle into Jihoon's hair, closing his eyes as he breathed deeply, savoring the soft scent of the love of his life. 

As beautiful as Jihoon was through the lens, the real thing, was unexplainably better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This pairing will always hold such a very special part in my heart and it felt so wonderful to write them again. I hope you enjoyed it. There's so much more to this au that I've come up with in my head so if you're interested in knowing some details just hit my up on tumblr because I'm always willing to share!
> 
> Thanks again! Please don't hesitate to leave a kudo and/or comment, letting me know how you felt about this! It really means a lot!
> 
> Happy Birthday Woozi!
> 
> [tumblr](http://the-orgasmic-cypher.tumblr.com) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/orgasmiccypher)
> 
> ~Addy~


End file.
